Sonhos Paralelos
by rei-loki
Summary: Imaginem-se serem fãs da série The Vampire Diaries e acordarem em Mystic Falls sem se lembrarem de nada da noite passada nem de como foram lá parar.  Então vocês vão ter que descobrir o que aconteceu.  Depois da 2ª season finalle.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas da autora**

Esta história é sobre um sonho que tive. Imaginem-se serem fãs da série _**The Vampire Diaries**_ e acordarem em Mystic Falls sem se lembrarem de nada da noite passada nem de como foram lá parar.  
>Então vocês vão ter que descobrir o que aconteceu. Mas, claro, não vão só descobrir o que aconteceu mas o que está a acontecer.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Capitulo I<span>_

Quando acordei não sabia onde estava, até olhar melhor e descobri que reconhecia aquele lugar; era o quarto do Damon… Assim que me estava a sentar na cama, enorme e bastante confortável, vi o Damon a entrar no quarto e com uma bandeja de pequeno almoço.  
>-Estás melhor? - disse ele com um ar mais contente ao ver que já tinha acordado.<p>

-Sim estou, mas como é que eu vim aqui parar? E tu?

-Bem eu moro aqui, e tu adormeces-te depois do que aconteceu ontem.

-O que aconteceu ontem… O que é que aconteceu ontem?

-Pois, tu tinhas dito que isto ia acontecer.

-Isto, o quê? Eu só posso estar a sonhar…

-Garanto-te que não, isto é bem real. Mas eu explico outra vez, estás numa cidade chamada Mystic Falls…

-...Aí já tinha chegado.  
>-Posso continuar?<p>

-Sim…

-E tu disseste que isto ia acontecer, por isso é que tu adormeces-te na minha cama e não te lembras de nada.  
>-Estou confusa. Tens a noção que ainda não me esclareces-te nada? Como é que eu sabia que isto ia acontecer e o que raio é isto?<p>

Nesse instante a Elena entra e vendo que o Damon não conseguiu explicar-me o que eu queria, ela continuou:

-Tu chegas-te ontem, depois da Katherine ter-se ido embora, és amiga de infância do Damon (do tempo em que ele ainda era humano) só que tu és diferente de todos os seres sobrenaturais que já conhecemos, vieste porque como tu e o Damon são almas gémeas tu sentes quando ele está em apuros e vice-versa. Segundo o que disseste e o que o Damon me contou, os da tua espécie são muito mais poderosos do que_ Os Originais_ e vens para conseguires com que o Klaus seja levado a julgamento pelos Anciões do Conselho.

_"Nesse momento lembrei que tudo o que a Elena me estava a descrever era parecido com os __**Lâmias**__ da colecção de livros do __Mundo da Noite__ da L.J. Smith."_

-Eu apenas me lembrei de ti quando chegas-te ontem - disse o Damon continuando o pensamento de Elena - e que tu me tinhas dito que os Lâmias eram as criaturas mais poderosas do Mundo da Noite. E claro também me lembrei das Leis, as quais não são aplicáveis aos vampiros transformados e por isso ninguém sabe da sua existência…  
>-... e deixa-me adivinhar, por causa da lei do respeito pelos seus (irmãos e parentes originais e lâmias) o Klaus desrespeitou a mesma ao apunhalar o Elija e obrigar o teu irmão a ir com ele conseguindo-o pela sua fraqueza…<p>

-Sim, mas o quê? O meu irmão…? - disse o Damon confuso voltando para a Elena, que também não sabia disso.

-E como é que tu sabes que ele apunhalou o Elija?

_"Ups! Eu esqueci-me que eles são apenas personagens e que não vêem o que se passa no Meanwhile enquanto estão a fazer a sua vidinha."_

-Se vocês dizem que sou um lâmia, é normal saber mais que vocês! - respondi eu com um ar de que era a coisa mais normal do mundo.

O que era verdade é que eu estava a começar a gostar de brincar a isto, e sinceramente eu ainda pensava que estava a sonhar, mas aos poucos vim a perceber que não era um sonho.

-Já agora - digo eu no meio da conversa- eu sei que isto não tem censo nenhum mas, como é que eu me chamo?  
>-Ahahahah! -riu-se o Damon- O teu nome é Rashel!<br>-Ao menos o meu nome até é bonito.

Enquanto isso, eu arranjei-me (surpreendentemente tinha trazido bagagem) e fomos para a sala, se o que eu era e o que sabia era verdade eu iria ajuda-los a salvar o Stefan e a deter o Klaus, mas claro o Alaric tinha de estar por dentro do assunto, e sim ele também veio para a reunião da construção do plano de "Como vamos salvar o Stefan e matar o Klaus de preferência sem matar mais ninguém".


	2. Chapter II

Capitulo II

Assumindo que eu era um lâmia eu sabia perfeitamente o que podia fazer e como funcionava tudo, afinal de contas ter lido essa colecção deu jeito. Então era isso que eu ia fazer, descobrir como é que eu cheguei aqui e descobrir o que posso fazer para os ajudar.

Mas eu estava-me a esquecer de uma parte muito importante que só reparei quando a tensão entre o Damon e a Elena era intensa, é que aqueles dois tinham-se beijado e supostamente a Elena lembra-se de tudo.

-Sabes, eu nem sei como consegues -disse eu quando estava sozinha com a Elena.

-Consigo o quê?

-Resistir ao amor do Damon, desculpa lá, mas o vosso amor é legendário e eu acho que não é impossível estarmos apaixonados por duas pessoas, mas na hora de escolher lembra-te que para te teres apaixonado outra vez é porque a primeira pessoa não é a certa.

Deixei a sala de maneira a que ela nem tivesse chance de dizer que não, porque no fundo ela sabia que sim e por isso não falou mais nada. Sei que foi uma atitude um pouco precipitada mas alguém tinha de lhe dizer isso e eu tive essa oportunidade.

Enquanto a Elena voltou à sua vida normal, ainda muito preocupada com o Stefan, eu e o Damon fomos dar uma volta pelo bosque; eu tinha que tentar saber mais sobre quem era no meio daquela história.

-Obrigado pelo que fizeste ontem - agradeceu o Damon.

-O que foi que eu fiz?

-Tornaste-me mais forte, eu sinto-o, como se fosse uma nova habilidade que ganhei depois de teres me alimentado com o teu sangue.

-Pois, eu não me lembro de nada, mas não chegou o sangue do Klaus para curar-te?

-Sim chegou, mas tinha perdido força com a demora da cura e tu disseste que o teu sangue iria me fazer voltar ao que era antes ou até melhor ainda.

-É porque tem a ver com as propriedades do sangue. Que habilidade é que conseguiste?

-É como que eu pudesse ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas com o toque, só que eu não consigo ler os teus nem os da Elena.

-É como se pudesses entrar na cabeça dessa pessoa e ler-lhe as memorias?

-Sim.

"Uma das coisas que havia entre as almas gémeas nos livros era isto, este poder, mas parece que aqui as coisas estão ao contrario"

-Como foi que nós nos conhece-mos?

-Tu e eu crescemos praticamente juntos, era-mos vizinhos e as nossas famílias davam-se muito bem. Quando tínhamos 14 anos tu mudaste-te com os teus pais para a Europa e paras-te de crescer, mas como tu uma vez me explicaste vocês, os lâmias, podem parar de envelhecer quando querem, claro tu estás a crescer outra vez mas começas-te à pouco.

-Sim, é provável que sim. Quem me dera lembrar-me de como era-mos, devias ser lindo como és agora.

-Agh! Obrigada!

Depois de continuarmos o passeio em silêncio por uns minutos o Damon parou como se estivesse a pensar e a olhar no vazio:

-O que é que se passa? -abrandei e olhei para traz.

-Só espero que te lembres de tudo…

"Eu não sei quanto a vocês mas aquele 'só espero que te lembres de tudo' deixou-me pensativa, ele parecia estar a anos luz da li e aquela frase parecia que fora algo, como se uma esperança, de algo que se passou para eu me lembrar o mais rapidamente, mas eu não sabia o quê?"


	3. Chapter III

Capitulo III

Eu fiquei parada olhar para ele, a olhar para o chão, e enquanto eu tentava pensar no que fora aquilo ele "voltou à terra" e continuou a andar. Confesso que fiquei sem palavras, não sei porquê mas pressentia que o facto de eu estar aqui tinha mudado o Damon, fê-lo lembrar-se de algo sobre quem eu era, sobre quem eu representava para ele e o mais estranho de tudo é que até agora ele não me tinha tocado, mas sabia que não me conseguia ler; como é que ele poderia saber de algo assim?

Não fiquei parada e fui em frente, parei-o e confrontei-o:

-Espera… -agarrei-lhe no braço e puxei-o para trás- Como é que tu sabes que não me consegues ler se nunca me tocas-te?

-Ah? Eu… eu…

-Sim?

-Tu tens esse poder também, provavelmente ainda não reparas-te porque as únicas pessoas com quem já falas-te foi a Elena e eu, a Elena é normal pelo facto de ser uma doppelganger e ter morrido e eu… Bem tu sabes.

-E…

-Tu já me tinhas contado, quando ainda era humano, que conseguias fazer isso se quisesses, tu aprendes-te a controlar isso… Mas quando nós nos unimos isso tornasse intenso e mais forte que qualquer coisa.

-Mas eu não me lembro disso… Como é que isso funciona?


End file.
